Secrets and Magic
by xXxDragonxPhoenixXx
Summary: They never got along for as long as they've known each other.They used to be enemies but now they're not after that one mission seven years ago. Now they are nothing to each other, or are they hiding something from the guild? and themselves? LaxusxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail of any of it's characters. I do however own Chrystee.**

**Warning:**** Some swear words are involved.**

_**I wrote this a while ago when I was finished reading Fairy Tail. I do not know if I will make this into a story or not. If I decide to then I will but it will not be a.s.a.p. If you think I should then just feel free to let me know. Also I wrote this because I don't think there are enough Laxus stories out there. :)**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Intro**

It was another day in the guild for everyone. No new exciting missions were posted on the board and none were really paying all that well. It had been like this for the past two weeks after Chrystee's return to the guild after an absence of two years.

She sat at the bar drinking a cup of water mira got for her. Her bright orange hair fell to her shoulders with long strands of her bangs flying over her head and tree in front of her face, yet it never looked messy. Her eyes were a light brown that stood out with her hair but in a good way.

Her body was similar to Lucy's but her chest area was not as big and she was slimer looking. It was big but not enough to look like they may pop out of her shirt. She wore a brown vest that stopped a few inches below her breast and was held together by one gold button. Her legs were covered by black capris with a brown leather belt with gold flat studs everywhere. Her tenni shoes were plain black, flat at the bottom, black laces, and looked easy to run in.

Chrystee wished to go on a mission and sighed knowing there were no really good ones left. Her friend Lucy noticed that she had been sighing for the past few days and asked Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza if she could go with them on their next mission.

"Hey, Chrystee!" Lucy called.

"Oh. Hey Lucy." Chrystee replied in a bored tone.

"Do you wanna go on a mission with us?"

"Who's us?"

"Well, theres me, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza."

"Sure." Chrystee said with a shrug and got up from her chair at the bar. Lucy led her over to the group but was stopped half way by a voice calling out from the second floor.

"Heh. You would." A smug male voice stated.

"You got something to say Laxus." Chrystee turned in his direction with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Your weak and pathetic to on on a mission with them." Natsu, Gray, and Erza especially growled by this comment.

"I'm not pathetic and weak and neither are they. Now if you'll excuse me i'm going." Chrystee walks to the group who moved towards the door.

"See ya _Chrystee, _maybe you'll realise how weak and pathetic you are like them."

"See ya _Laxus,_ maybe you'll finally pull you head out of your ass when I get back, though I highly doubt it." Chrystee earned some laughs from the guild members and smiled and Laxus, who was sneering even more at her.

"Stupid Bitch" Laxus said loud enough for her to hear.

"First of all you of all people should know i'm not stupid and second, it's 'The Bitch' to you." Chrystee turned to the group. "I'm going to head over to my place really quick to pack, I'll meet you all at the train station in a few." With out waiting for a reply she left leaving a confused Lucy behind.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**-At the train station before Chrystee shows up-**

Lucy was confused about earlier with Chrystee and Laxus. She had no clue what was going on between the two and curiousity kept her from forgetting. Everyone was at the train station except Chrystee, and Lucy couldn't wait to ask her.

"Erza."

"Yes Lucy."

"Has Chrystee and Laxus always been like that?"

"Actually they used to be worse. Not only did they physically fight but their arguements were more like screaming matches."

"Wow. They were seriously that bad?" Lucy was shocked to hear what Erza told her.

"Yes. They still do sometimes but it's so rare. Almost like they never did happen-"

"Thats for sure. I swear my ears still hurt from those two." Natsu butted in.

"They were annoying to listen to." Gray added.

"I only remember a few and Chrystee was really scary." Happy added as well.

"Earlier in the guild was them being civil to eachother." Erza continued with her answer.

"Why did they stop having those arguements?" Lucy asked.

"Well, were not really sure what happened, all of us hadn't even been in the guild for more than a year when it happened, about six or seven years ago before either became S-rank Mages I believe. Laxus recklessly went on a mission that had yet to be ranked, which ended up being a difficult S-rank mission. Master Makarov at the time sent Chrystee to make sure he didn't get hurt."

"Why didn't he send another S-rank mage to go?" Lucy interuptted.

"At the time none of them were there." Gray said, who lost his shirt from before.

"Chrystee was the closest besides Laxus to being and S-rank mage, so she was the only option." Natsu finished.

"Two weeks went by and Master was getting worried and so was everyone else. Then one day when a really bad storm hit Laxus returned holding Chrystee in his arms. Chrystee was badly injured and was near death-" Lucy gasped."Yet Laxus didn't even have a bruise or scratch on him. Master was devestated and felt guilty since it was him who told her to make sure Laxus didn't get hurt. It took Chrystee a few months to fully recover. No one, not even Master knows what happened on that mission, except for those two" Erza finished.

"So, what ever happened on that mission made them stop fighting." Lucy stated a little unsure.

"Pretty much." Natsu said with a smile.

"Pretty much, what?" Chrystee said from behind them, making them all become stiff.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking about the mission." Lucy said nervously.

"Good. Then you can fill me in on the train." After Chrystee said that the train arrived and they got on.

Lucy however was thinking about Chrystee and Laxus. What happened on that mission?, How did she become so injured?, and Why haven't they told anyone what happened?

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Okay so I hope you liked it. Please no flames. I may or may not continue this. It depends on how it works out and I have lost my inspiration to post anything up, even if the stuff is written. I'm hoping that this will motivate me._


	2. Update for this story

Okay, so I will make this short so you guys do not get bored as you're reading it. This is not a new chapter for 'Secrets and Magic.' In fact, this is actually an update that I am posting to let you all know I have decided to at least 'try' to update this story and continue as much of it as I can. I know it has been a long time but recently I have actually started to watch the anime and I kind of got back into the mood to write more for this story. I have read the manga and I am up to date with everything, I was just having epic writers block. This is not the only story I have that is suffering for that. Anyways, I will, hopefully, *fingers crossed* have a new chapter up before Christmas if not a little after. That is my goal right now. Sorry for all of you who have waited. If you forgot about this story don't worry, I did too. Ha ha. Thanks to all of you who did like my story enough to review, alert, or favorite. :)


End file.
